The swirl generator for liquid refers to a structure that is mainly used on environments or objects such as massage tub, foot spa, hot spring pool or others that require spurting turbulent flow of water to generate swirl. It mainly comprises a drive motor and swirl nozzle, in which the drive motor drives the rotor inside the swirl nozzle to draw in water, adds pressure, then spurts the water column in strong force from the nozzle or keeps the water from staying still so as to improve the quality and increase the oxygen content of the water. Since the conventional swirl generator comprises numerous parts, and the assembly is not easy, it has problems of difficulty in assembly and decomposition, thus, causes inconvenience in repair. If the repairmen press the parts into the unit, the product quality may be significantly reduced and the time for assembly may increase. Therefore, the convention swirl generator does not meet the cost benefit of the modern industry. Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure of swirl generator for liquid that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.